1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to beverage containers and, more particularly, to a beverage container that prevents carbon dioxide from coming out of the carbonated beverage in the beverage container into the vacant space of the beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As depicted in FIG. 23, a conventional beverage container for accommodating carbonated beverage comprises a container body 1 filled with the carbonated beverage and covered with a lid 2 at its top.
After a user pours the carbonated beverage from the container body 1 following the removal of the lid 2 from the container body 1, the user stops up the container body 1 with lid 2 so as to prevent the carbon dioxide dissolved in the carbonated beverage from coming out of the container body 1 into the atmosphere, in the case that some quantity of the carbonated beverage remains in the container body 1.
However, in the conventional beverage container, since the carbon dioxide comes out of the carbonated beverage in the container body 1 into the vacant space of the container body 1, the carbon dioxide having come into the vacant space is discharged out of the container body 1 into the atmosphere when the user pours the carbonated beverage out of the container body 1 again, thereby causing the deterioration of the flavor of the carbonated beverage.